Dear Diary
by MysteryAnnon
Summary: Aurora and maleficent are Roomamtes. The only problem is that they HATE each other. Aurora is a nerd, and an introvert And Maleficent, she is the most popular girl in school. The only thing they have in common is not knowing who they truly are. But now that they are Roommates will they help each other find out, or will they hate each other even more? AU with other Disney characters
1. prologue

heyyy guys, so this is my first fanfic so please be kind :3 this story is based on a book that i am currently working on, i just figured that it would make good fanfic about malora haha.

**some things to take notice,**

my first language isn't English, so it is going to have some silly mistakes, sorry, but i will try my best i promise :3

i'm new to writing in so i don't know how to post properly, you can give me tips if you want

feedback is always welcome, as well as criticisms, i am open for it, as i wish to improve my writing skills

ratings will change in significant chapters, i will let you know when :)

there is going to be some strong concepts such as adultery, molestation, as well as sex between an adult and an underage on later chapters, i will also let you guys know when exactly

also i have changed Aurora's and Maleficent's family tree, just to add more meaning to the story, AND because this is a copy of the original one.

* * *

**Prologue **

**Dear Diary – **so today was the day…the BIG day, I just received an e-mail confirming my enrolment in a high school in America, but not an ordinary high school, this was THE HIGH SCHOOL, best known for its strictness, and high achievers, the best school in all California, no better yet, the whole of AMERICA. Come to think of it, it's quite ironic that the strictest school is located in the most carefree state. But I shouldn't be complaining now should I!? All those years…well technically a year, of hard work has paid off; I finally got accepted in the school of my choice. My only fear now is my English, I've been learning and practising English for over a year now, I like to think that I am very good at reading and writing, but I struggle with talking, I used to practice with my English teacher, but he had to move, funny enough he moved to America, New York I think? OMG TIMES SQUAREEEE, I'll go there one day…Mark MY WORDS! I can't believe I actually had a crush on him…I mean perfect blond hair, blue eyes, tanned, with muscles, THE perfect guy am I right? Too bad he was married AND was like 19 years older than me… Anyway he has a happy family; a beautiful wife, two kids and a dog…THAT dog…it annoyed the living crap out of me, but I loved it anyway…I mean is a dog. Mum is not very happy since she is not going to America with me…I'm an exchange student. Now that I'm thinking about it, this is going to be scary; I mean I'll have 'another family' a host family, what are they going to be like? am I going to like them, are they going to like ME? Ugh enough of worrying myself out, mum is calling me for dinner; I wonder what we are having!? I also better get a good night sleep, and pack my things; I'm leaving to America in THREE days! Good night dear diary…

* * *

**Dear Diary** – ugh! another day at this stupid school, another day of my precious time wasted. You know…I still can't figure out why my parents made me come here. They always talk about how I don't have respect for anyone, how I'm not going to succeed in live with this unpleasant attitude of mine, AND STILL, they send me to this stupid school, UGH I'm SO OVER IT!. The ONLY good side about the school is that I at least have some friends who understands me…or at least does a REALLY good job faking it; I mean let's face it I'm not the friendliest person in the world. I still remember mum and dad talking to me about this GREAT school that I would 'LOVE IT there, they would teach me DISCIPLINE with STRICTNESS HA! That's what the school wants them to believe. Reality is that this GREAT school doesn't give a flying fuck about us, they only care about the money they make from stupid parents like mine. Sometimes I wish I was...Never mind. Mum is calling me for lunch, apparently they have some great news regarding me that they would like to talk about, and that I would apparently LOVE it, NO news regarding ME is great, or loving, so I might as well skip lunch and go to a friend's house, it's not like my parents would care if I didn't show up...they never do.


	2. Welcome to AMERICA!

Three days later…

**Aurora's POV**

**Dear Diary -** OMG, OMG, OMG, today is THE actual day, the day all of my dreams will come true… well, a small portion of my dreams that is. I'm going to America!, sure is only for studying purposes and all, AND I'll have to come back home in an years' time, but hey! who cares, it's still FRICKING AMERICA!. Mum and I are already at the airport waiting for my plane to arrive, I've already walked through all those mumble jumble things airports have, you know the ones which they use to see if you are carrying any illegal drugs, or anything else of the sort. Since mum isn't coming with me, she had to wait near a huge glass wall a couple of levels higher then I was, just to see me go into the waiting area for my flight …but, not before a LONG and emotional goodbye…

"I think this is the place"

"YEP…yep it is" I gave an affirmative nod to mum. "Well...you should probably get going, or else, you'll be late and miss the plane!"

"late? Miss the Plane? mum did you forget where we are? It's more likely for the plane to be late, then me missing it, in fact I can assure ya, the plane will not be on time…wanna bet? 50 bucks" I joked

"ohhh how I'm going to miss you…my little Beasty"

Mum usually laughs at my jokes, but today she seemed a little off, she giggled, but it was as if she forced…wait is she doing what I think she's doing…

'MUM! I thought we had a deal, no crying, remember?'

'Oh I know sweetheart, I know, but how can I help it? It seems like yesterday, you were just a little baby, and now 17 years later, all grown up, a beautiful woman, moving out of home, to explore the world she always dreamed of, and I'll be here just waiting for that little girl…my little beasty to come back home.'

'Okay, now YOU are going to make me cry. And grown woman? Really? Mum am scared of the dentist, I still sleep with my teddy bear, I don't think I'm far from the little baby I was or should I say…still am? And I'm not moving out of home, I'm just going to be away for like, a year, no big deal…besides it's only for studying purposes, so I won't get much time to explore, but when I do, you know damn well that is going to be with you, and seriously why do you call me beasty?'

'You should travel the world with your significant other, that way it can be more special…And because you don't fool me, you MAY have this angelical face, but it doesn't mean you are an angel you know…' she poked a tongue at me

'But you are my significant other, people don't need to be in a relationship in order to be significant you know. And HEY! I AM an angel…who just so happens to have lost her halo, that's all'

I poked a tongue back.

Honestly, I'm going to miss my mother so much, she is the only friend I have, aside from Belle of course, I'm going to miss her heaps too. But mum, she has been by my side all my life, she helped me overcome father's death, and it wasn't easy. I loved him so much, I still do, and seeing him go…It felt like someone had stabbed my heart repeatedly, then ripped it off and set it on fire, as I watch it burn and slowly turn into ashes, but as the years went by, I slowly but surely mended my heart together again, with her help…but it's not yet ready for another breakdown.

'Hahaha, sure you are, now come on, go…or you will be late!' Mum gestured me to go through the metal detectors

'Okay, okay, I'm going. But when I go through the metal detectors we won't be able to talk, you know that right? OH speaking of which, you remember what we talked about last night right? When I get to America, and everything is organised, we will talk at least four times a week! I will call you twice a week, and we can video chat too, and…'

'FOUR TIMES A WEEK? Are you nuts, the phone bill will go through the roof, and I don't even know how to use that video chatting thing…'

'Skype'

'Yea, that, Darling I will be content with you calling me just once or twice a week, just to check if everything is OK'

'You can always ask Aunt Emma, she is quite the tech savvy'

'Aunt Emma, might be 'tech savvy' but her temper is worse than a tiger, I doubt she will have the patience to teach me, besides, she is currently in her Honeymoon with Regina, they married a couple of days ago, I think she said they were staying at Storybrooke? I'm not sure, anyway, we will discuss this later, now go…'

Mum gave me a kiss on the cheek

'OK, ok, I'm going miss you…'

I retrieved the kiss.

'And I you...I'll be watching you until you get in the plane OK'

Going through the metal detectors wasn't so bad, except the part where you need to get all of your electronic and metallic things back in your bag. Just my luck, I had multiple bracelets, as well as a belt, and they all had some sort of metallic element in it. THE STRUGGLE IS REAL, when you are trying to get all of your things back in the bag, as well as but your bracelets and belt on quickly, because there are other people in line waiting for you to get out of their damn way. I was wearing a short batman dress (not my favorite superhero, but he's not far from it either) and since the dress was a little larger on the sides, I decided to but this black and white belt I found lying forgotten in my dresser (attention! Fashion sense utterly horrible)

Finally, I arrived at the waiting area, but not before getting lost in the multitude of shops this airport has, honestly they have a shop for everything, and what the hell is Duty Free? All of the shops are somewhat linked together, and in order to get to the waiting area, you need to go through them, and BOY that took a while, partially because the shop was huge, but mostly because I got distracted in the book section, then I couldn't find the register, that took about five or so minutes, but I found my way out eventually, with two new books, one being a comic one.

As I sat in one of the multiple rows of chair the departure area had, I tried looking for my mum, just so she knows I didn't get abducted or something, because i took too long to get to the gates. Then I finally managed to find her, she was sitting at a table, near a huge glass wall a couple of stores higher than I was, just looking at me, like the little creeper she is, HONESTLY she's like a ninja, you can just be chilling watching TV, then she just appears out of no fricking where, and starts talking to you, that scared the F out of me. Anyways since the plane is not here yet, and probably won't be in the next hour or so I decided to read the comic book first. 'The Avengers, second edition' I'm not a collector, but the ones that I got are mostly new ones, and they don't really explain the hero's origins as much, so now I try to get the original ones...I looked up to see mum again, and she was chatting with some lady, I wonder what they're talking about…

* * *

**hey guys! New update! sorry for the lack of update recently, i was really busy with college/university.**

**Not much happens in this update, it's just basically introducing a few more characters. Anyways i hope you guys enjoy it.**

**And a HUGE THANK YOU to Steelers1023 for beta reading this fic for me :)**

* * *

** Leah's POV**

'Hello. Can I sit with you Mrs...'

'Briar, and yes! Sure, why not.'

'Thank you. The airport is crowded today isn't it? By the way, I'm Tina.' She takes a seat.

'So it seems. It's my first time in an airport, so I don't know if it's always like this. And it's really nice to meet you, Tina, I'm Leah.'

We shake hands for a brief moment which is followed by Tina taking a sip of her coffee.

'There is usually a lot of people in this airport, but never this much. I guess this is due to school starting soon. Is that your daughter? The beautiful blond girl over there reading a book?'

'Now that you mention it, it does look like the majority of the people here are quite young. The oldest people look like they are heading for college. As for your other question, yes, she is, how do you kno…'

'I saw you two biding your goodbyes while I was waiting for my coffee to arrive. Also, judging by her looks, she is a student. Am I right?'

'Oh, haha, yes she is. She's got a scholarship to study in America. She's so happy.'

As I looked over to where Aurora was sitting, she furrowed her eyebrows while reading the book. I bet it is a comic book. Nerdy little beastie, I jokingly thought to myself. My thoughts were interrupted when Tina suddenly spoke again.

'And what about you?'

'Umm, s-sorry?'

'Are you happy about her going to America?'

'Oh, I am! Sure, she is going away for a year and, being my child, I guess I have more of a protective aspect towards her than someone who has more children, but I know she going away to study in America. It's for the best for her future. My daughter has always dreamed about studying in America, travelling and exploring the world. She has always been a curious little beastie. What about you? Do you have any children that are away studying? Or are you just waiting to embark?'

'It's always good to be a little adventurous, after all, the world has a lot to offer. And, yes, I have three children, all males. IMAGINE my headache!'

The woman laughed lightly.

'My youngest is in high school and this is his last year. He went to America to study when he was in eighth grade. Luckily, I have familiars over there, so he is staying with them for the time being. My other one is going to college also in America. He is actually sitting two chairs away from your daughter.'

Tina pointed at Aurora's direction, and, surely enough, two seats away from her sits a handsome young man with medium dark brown hair matching his eye color. He seemed to be fumbling with his phone.

'My eldest son currently works as a bartender also in America. They seem to have a fascination with that place. I really don't get it. Anyways, he wants to become a writer. He started his first book already, but he needs money for, you know, basic needs, like rent, food, and fuel. I asked him why he didn't want to come live here again and he told me that he has a lot more opportunity over there than here. Honestly, I'm glad he is right. Though, he is planning on visiting sometime this year.' 'He is right indeed. He has a greater chance of financial security in America than here. What are their names, if you don't mind me asking?'

'My youngest is Peter, he's seventeen turning eighteen this year. Then there's Philip, he's nineteen years old and my eldest, Eric, is twenty-two.' 'Your youngster, what high school does he go to?'

'He goes to a private school located in California. Moors High I think is the name. Not sure though.' She took another sip of her coffee. 'My daughter got a scholarship to study at Moors High. I'm quite relieved there's going to be someone from her own country as well has her age over there with her.'

'What a lovely coincidence! Don't worry. If your daughter needs help with anything over there, my son will be more than happy to help her. I will let him know so when she gets there she will feel less out of place. I remember when Peter first got there and felt a bit left out. There was no one from his country that he could speak to. Your daughter is quite lucky and smart. It is hard to get a scholarship to study in America, let alone a Private school. You must be really proud.'

'I am, and thank you, I appreciate your help.'

'No problem! I think they are ready to embark now.'

I looked at her with a questioning look. Then she pointed down at where Aurora was sitting. She was now in line, waiting to embark the plane, waiting to go away from me. As she got closer to embark, she looked around searching for me. As her gaze finally met mine, she gave me that big bright smile of hers and waved. She then handed her passport along with the ticket to the woman, then she went off into the plane. I'm going to miss you beasty, I mentally whispered.

* * *

**okay so Phillip is going to college, and Aurora is going to high school...how will they cross-paths? **

**And i know that there's not much happening with this story right now, but it will get better I pinky promise :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Awesome story so far… better than the new comics. It actually explains how the avengers actually became a team. A bit different from the movie as expected. I…

'Hey'

_CUTE! Wait…he said hey. THE CUTE BOY SAID HEY, ummm what do I do? Come on Aurora think!_

'H-H- HI'

_NAILLED IT._

Did he just smirked at me? I couldn't see properly as he quickly walked past me and took a seat two chairs away.

Anyways I continued with my book, urgh I hate that Ultron guy! I quickly took a glance at that cute boy from earlier, he was just casually playing with his phone with the; _I'm bored out of my mind _expression on his face. Honestly I wouldn't blame him, it kind of gets boring sitting here just waiting for the plane to arrive, which mind you it was nearly one and a half hours late!

I looked over at mum again and she was still talking to that lady, both were smiling slightly…_they must have been having a pleasant conversation. _And I have to sit here waiting for the damn plane to arrive bored out of my mind and quite frankly a little tired, just like…_that guy._

Some random guy was just casually lying on the chairs occupying the whole row in a sort of deep sleep, snoring like there was no tomorrow, as if it was nobody's business, which quite frankly it wasn't…

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice.

'Coming?'

'uh? Wha-?

He pointed at the line that was forming near the gate entrance. 'FINALLY THE PLANE ARRIVED' I exclaimed. I would do a little victory dance but…the cute boy.

'I know right, it took ages! Shall we?'

We lined up just like the other people were doing. I looked up again to try and find mum. She was looking at me, I gave her a smile and waved, she retrieved the gesture. At first I thought the lady that was with her was waving back at me too, but I saw the cute boy looking and waving at her direction _his mother of course. _

I gave my passport and ticked to that lady at the front of the gate, she quickly scanned it and gestured for me to enter. It was a quite narrow corridor leading to the plane, with a sharp curve at the end of it leading the passengers into the plane. Next step, finding where the hell I'm supposed to sit. For starters I'm not a first class passage so I can destroy my hope and want to sit in one of those comfy ass looking chairs.

I finally made my way to the economic class, now… to find my seat number, A13.

'okayyy A13, where are you A13?'

'I believe it's right over there, about three rows away…' came a voice behind me, honestly if the voice didn't sound so familiar I would off have a heart attack at the proximity and sudden speak. Which was from none other than that cute boy I've been crushing on for two whole hours now.

'Oh. Right. Thank you' I said as I started to make my way past the three rows of chairs. As I got there I immediately set in one of the two chairs to make way for the other passengers to pass, lucky me I got the seat near the window. I was EVEN luckier because the boy I have a crush on was sitting right next to me. Lucky me right? NO.

_Great! Now he's going to think am a weirdo, not that it's not necessarily true, but he does not need to know that. _

I was lost in my own thoughts again, seriously I need to stop doing that. Finally he broke the somewhat awkward silence.

'So…it seems like we're in this together'

'humm?' _we're in this together? As in like…high school musical?_

'We're like…seat buddies, you know…traveling together? Our chairs are next to each other? OKAY now I sound like a creep, I'm sorry…'

_Damn you mind, not only was I lost in my thoughts again, I was now mentally singing we're all in this together, way to go brain!_

'Ahh yea, I guess we are, for like 13 hours or something, and you sound far from creepy' _trust me. _

'13 hours! Is it really that long of a trip? Are we like allowed to move around then? Sorry, is just that, when I told you where our seats were, you kind of jumped a little' he said

'From what I've read in the booklet thing I think that's what it said, as for walking around I sure hope so, I don't think I can spend sixteen hours just sitting in one place. And that's okay, it didn't really scared me, it's just that it was so sudden and the fact that you were very close to my ear…'

'Oh I'm sorry for the closeness, I just you know, didn't want to disturb the passengers by talking too loud, you know how in airplanes sometimes there are some grumpy people." I tried and successfully hid a chuckle when he said grumpy people. The way he said it was so funny and cute.

'Nah it's all good. And actually it's my first time here…Hopefully there aren't many GRUMPY people here' I said it in a slightly mocking tone, which he didn't seem to mind. WAIT did he just poke a tongue at me?

_CUTE! _I mentally screamed, _okay Aurora, calm down and stop fangirling over a boy you just met, I mean I don't even know if he's a psychopathic serial killer or something…_

_PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS, THE PLANE IS READY TO TAKE FLIGHT. _

_PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS, THE PLANE IS READY TO TAKE FLIGHT. _

_Wait what? _I got distracted from all the talking and…well, getting lost in my thoughts AGAIN that I completely forgot that the plane was already making its way to the departure strip.

'Oh no here it comes' the cute boy said

'Wait what? What is coming?' I questioned

'When the plane takes flight, it usually speeds up really fast and takes off. Then it inclines and goes wayyyyy up to the sky, just like a rocket'

'Oh really? That's not scary at all' I said sarcastically, he just chuckled.

'By the looks of it after this turn. IT'S GO TIME' this_ dude is so damn excited about this 'taking off' thing that made me want to punch him in the face, he looks like he has never been on a plane. I should be acting like that, but honestly I'm too busy being scared for my live right now, the way he described the plane taking off…god help us. _

'The plane stopped. Why did it stop?' I asked

'It stops for a brief second before it speeds up' _he's so fricking excited_

_Oh. Oh no. it's going. Shit. The plane is speeding up by the second. Without even noticing I grabbed his hands. Both our hands was on the arm resting thing, and without notice I grabbed them. I only took notice of my bold move when he squeezed them gently. _

'S-sorry' I was blushing, I tried to let go, but he held them tighter

'It's alright…AND UP WE GO!' _SHIT!_

'OH AND BY THE WAY, MY NAME IS PHILLIP' _Phillip, cool name, quite exotic considering where we are from. _

'NICE TO MEET YOU PHILLIP, I'M AURORA' I don't think he heard me, as the plane wings were making way too much noise. But it quieted down eventually, and we were flying!

'AURORA! A VERY PRETTY NAME'

'THANK YOU'

'WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?'

'I DON'T KNOW' _after my reply we both broke into a fit giggles._

'So how was the experience?' he asked

'Well I didn't die, so that's a plus'

'Good, good…HEY wanna see something awesome?' he opened the window I was seating next to. 'TAKE A LOOK AT THIS' as he opened the window, a shocking ray of sunlight came in blinding me for an instant, then as I looked out the window, I could see our whole city, it looked SO beautiful from up here, that for a moment I totally forgot that I was afraid of heights. The view as so astonishing, highlighting the whole city and its glory, the city of coarse was HUGE, so as the plane moved forward I saw parts of it I've never seen before, all the hype of the city, and all the green and land forms of the country part was blending in beautifully.

'Beautiful view eh'

'I don't think beautiful even fits for what sight this is Phillip'

'haha, it's pretty amazing I know, I've seen some awesome views other than this one, but nothing beats THIS'

'I agree! Even though I haven't really been nowhere…you know you are VERY excited for someone who has been on a plane multiple times'

'I'm a plane enthusiast, I love aircraft, and besides being excited about old things is as exciting then new ones, especially if visited or viewed differently every time. Anyways, one day I want to be a pilot, an astronaut, AND an aircraft commander' _he then began to talk about aircrafts non-stop, from who invented the first plane, all the way to its engines. Normally I would be bored out of my mind, but his enthusiasm was overwhelming. _

'With your enthusiasm and knowledge, I believe this is more than possible' I commented

The rest of the plane trip we talked about our future careers and what we are most enthusiastic about, and the little crush I had on him, slowly turned into friendship, I no longer had an annoying desire to kiss him or date him, but rather just chill and talk about… you know stuff, for hours on end, and before I knew it, I made a new friend. I always made friends easily, mum would tell me it was because I was blessed with a gift, the gift of love, and that I would be loved by anyone I meet. Which if you ask me is total BS, I mean if everyone was nice to everyone, then EVERYONE would be loved, and unfortunately the world doesn't work that way.

Before I knew it, we were already landing. As I caught a glimpse of Phillip to say that we were landing, I saw that he was fast asleep, head on my shoulder, I also realized that my head was resting on his, all the while I was asleep, oh well, it's not so awkward anymore since we are now considered friends, even though we met that day, or should I say 13 hours earlier. I nudged him of his shoulder and he woke up and gave me a warm smile. And before we knew it we had landed.


	4. Mr and Mrs Green

**Chapter 3 – Mr and Mrs Green**

I was about to get up from my seat and make my way down the narrow corridor leading to the plane's exit door, when Phillip gently took hold of my hand.

'I think is best if we wait until the other passengers are out of the plane'

'Wait…why? Won't it take ages for them to get out?' I questioned him

'Exactly! Many of the passengers including me brought small suitcases into the plane, so now they are going to bring their suitcases down out of the compartment. That usually takes a while since some people have to wait for others to take theirs off first, so going and waiting in line right now is going to have the same effect as just sitting here waiting for these people to get their luggage and exit the plane. You where one of the few people who didn't bring a small suitcase, why? If you don't mind me asking of coarse…'

'You do have a point, sir plane enthusiast' _okay that was a terrible joke but Phillip didn't seem to mind, and that's what I like about him. _

'Butt of course I do not mind AT ALL. I didn't really see the need in bringing a suitcase you know. It's just me, myself and I who is travelling, besides is not really that far of a trip so I don't really need a clothing swap or anything like that, therefore I do not need a small suitcase, however I did bring my Pokémon purse, cause you know FASHION!' _that butt pun doe…_

'Good point. And well nothing can be more fashionable than a Pokémon purse, I mean come on. Great pun by the way' Phillip joked

'Haha OBVIOUSLY. Anyways why did YOU bring a suitcase? You are also not travelling very far' I asked

'Computer my dear Aurora, can't risk taking it in a normal standard luggage, it's worth a lot of money, so I can't risk losing it or worse someone stealing it…Mother would kill me!'

'Good point, I feel you, especially considering where we come from, I would not be surprised if it got stolen'

'America is not always right either, they steal too, just not as much as our home country doe' Phillip stated

'True! Thieves are EVERYWHERE!' I said

'Trust no one…' Phillip replied with a hilariously low rusty voice

'Well, would you trust me if I say, we can get up now?'

'Huh?' Phillip's face looked a little dazed, which was both cute and plain out funny

'Nearly all the passengers are gone now, we can also make our way out' I stated

'Oh yeah, they are aren't they…well time to get up now I guess…will you…will you wait for me?' Phillip asked a bit unsure of the answer he was going to get

'Of course I will wait for you, we are heading in the same direction after all. And don't think you'll get rid of me this quickly mister' I joked

'Awesome! _Phillip fist pumped the air _and getting rid of you would be most likely impossible…not that I want to anyway' I couldn't really hear what he said after impossible so I just answered the first part.

'Damn Right!'

As I got up from my seat and started making my way to the exit again, Phillip quickly got up and got his luggage from the compartment sitting above us, and followed me out of the plane soon after. And I found myself once again in that narrow corridor linking the airport gates to the plane door. I kind of felt a little claustrophobic to be honest, I mean, it's really narrow and from what I've seen the passageway doesn't really seem solid, it kind of resembles a worm if you ask me. The height doesn't help either, though is not really that high off the ground, an eventual fall could at least break a bone. _I'm just being a scaredy cat…_

'Going that way?'

'S-Sorry what?' I was a little taken aback from Philip's sudden speak.

'Are you heading towards the airport's exit or catching another plane?' Phillip asked

Continuing my slow walking pace I replied 'Airport's exit, and you?'

'Same as you…what were you thinking about?' Phillip seemed genuinely concerned

'Umm? Oh…I do that a lot, don't I? Nothing interesting really, just a weird fear.

'You do that quite a lot yes, however is good to get lost in thoughts, is good to escape from reality sometimes. A weird fear? Like what?'

'It is indeed. I have a lot of weird fears, but the most recent is…have you notice how the plane entrance-way kinda resembles a worm? And how it doesn't seem to have a solid structure? SCARY'

'Haha everyone has at least one weird fear. Take me for example, dirt…who knows what lies within dirt and mud. A worm you say? To me it kinda resembles that instrument we have back in our country, what's it called?'

'Sanfona'

'YEAH THAT!' Philip exclaimed

'We shall call it THE SANFONA WORM CORRIDOR' Phillip chuckled

Time flew by again and before I knew we were near the airport's main entrance/exit…

'Waiting for the bus? Or is someone going to pick you up?' Phillip asked

'Pick up…You?'

'Bus…Then again I'm not going to California…though to be fair is not really that far away, since we are in Los Angeles CA'

'What is the CA for?'

'California' Philip answered

'So…we are already in California?'

'Yep, you see California is a state with many cities, Los Angeles just so happens to be one of them'

'Ohhhh, you know for years I thought that California was just a city and not a state…just like many people back in our country to be fair'

'I did so too…anyways does your email say what city are you staying?' Philip asked

'Long beach'

'Niceeee, I've never been there, but I been told is pretty cool…though I find it funny that a private school, dare I say the best private school in all of America, is located near a beach…little weird don't ya think'

Phillip went away to look at what is seems like the bus timetable? I found a nice small café near the exit and sat there waiting for my pick up to arrive, According to the email I printed out, it said that they should be here in half an hour after my arrival, and if they are nothing like the people in my country, then they should be here by 8:30…though I don't mind waiting longer, I'm quite used to it, and it means that I get to spend more time with Philip, after all we are going our separate ways in half an hour or so, maybe I'll never see him again. _Who knows…_

'Lost in your thoughts again I see'

'I warned you I did that a lot'

'Haha, would you like something to eat? Or drink? Maybe both!?'

'W-What…oh…no thank you, I'm actually quite full from the plane's food, which was quite good to be honest, besides you should spend the money you have in important things'

'Are you sure? I don't really like the plane's food. I dunno I guess don't really like the taste, but we all have different opinions right…Spending money on food for a friend is important you know, besides…it's food, and you know what they say…'

'FOOD IS LOVE. FOOD IS LIVE…I could never relate more to a Facebook post than that to be honest' I laughed

'Me neither, me neither' Philip replied

'So what time is the bus coming?'

'About two hours or so…and your pick up?'

'TWO HOURS! Shouldn't there be a bus like every twenty minutes? The person who's picking me up, according to the email they sent me, is coming at 8:30'

'Well we are in LA, so two hours is if I'm lucky. This city is usually really busy, especially near the airport. 8:30 you say, haven't got much long' Philip stated

'Fair enough…and yeah not long at all to be honest, which reminds me….can I add you on Facebook? To you know…keep in touch. If, if you want to of course'

'Sure, my profile name is Phillip Shirley'

'Okay. Do… Do you have a piece of paper I could write on it…is that I don't have credit, and I don't even know if my phone even has batteries…'

'I don't unfortunately. But here… log onto your Facebook using my phone and add me, when I went to look for the bus's timetable I took the chance to put credit on my phone…'

'Thanks' he quickly did his password and gave me the phone, I logged out of his Facebook profile and logged in on my, typed his name, and quickly added him. He wasn't that hard to find…his profile picture was him and what looks like his prom date or something…I didn't really had time to stare at his profile picture like a weirdo do for long…it wasn't even my phone for god's sake. Though I must say, his phone is the new generation, at least I think that's what the people call it. It was an iPhone 5cI believe, better than my crappy phone, but then again I never actually used it, I'm more of a computer type of person you see…

'There, now were are friends…on Facebook too I mean'

'Haha I was about to say…what do you mean, _now we are friends_' Phillip joked

'By the way, can I have your phone number…is that I'm more likely to answer to text messages then Facebook one, I actually am never really on Facebook now a days. I know you don't have credit but when you do we can like text each other, but in the meantime we can talk trough Facebook, I'll be more active there for now on…' he continued

'Y-Yeah sure…I'll work on the credit thing. By the way, you don't have to feel obligated you know…don't need to go on Facebook just to talk to me, I'll understand if you don't. Don't worry'

'I like talking to you Aurora, you are easy to talk you know… you are nice, but have a sense of sarcasm and humor, and you know how to take a joke. It's nice talking to you…anyways here…'

'Awwwn how sweet, to be honest I'm quite an introvert, and socializing is not my strongest point, but I don't know…there are people who I can just be myself with without fear, you just so happens to be one of them, and it's quite rare. I really like talking to you too Philip…' _I grabbed his phone again and started adding my phone number when…_

'MISS ROSE?'

'I'M LOOKING FOR MISS ROSE'

'HAS ANYONE SEEN MISS ROSE?'

A tall men in what seems to be a tuxedo was calling out to me, looking and acting rather formal, especially when calling my name. All the while holding a piece of paper with my name written on it. I felt quite a little uncomfortable since I've never been treated this formally before, not sure if I liked it or not…

'Seems like your _escort_ is here…' even Philip thought the man was acting way to formal for the occasion.

'Yep…OVER HERE!' I half yelled waving my hands up in the air, which seemed to get his attention as he stated making his way over to us

I quickly filled my phone details and saved to Philip's contacts and handed him his phone.

'I guess is this goodbye then' Philip seems quite sad about the situation, and I wouldn't blame him, as so was I.

'Not forever you know…' I replied

'But for a good while' Phillip spoke back

'But not forever…And we have each other's Facebook AND phone numbers, we will most definitely keep in touch…I pinky promise you.' I held out my pinky finger and he held his, and we made our promises.

'I guess so… We can also Skype, I'll send my Skype details for you afterwards' Phillip said

'SURE THING!' I replied

'Miss Rose?' the tuxedo guy was now standing in front of us

'Umm yes, that's me I believe…Mr Green right?' I asked

'Yes my lady… though I'm just a driver for Mr Green, I've come to pick you up'

'Ahh yes…' I started getting up from my chair, and as I did so, Philip did the same. We were now just standing centimeters apart from each other. I held his hand and gave him a quick kiss in on cheek

'Wish me luck' I said

'You've already got all the luck you can get…though for even MORE luck, I wish you good luck _miss Aurora Rose_…' he said in a jokingly mocking tone but then returned the kiss I gave him earlier with a warm hug.

As we let go of each other I started to head off towards the exit with the tuxedo dude, I looked back and Philip was smiling waving at me, the way he waved reminded me of how he waved to his mother when we were about to departure, small gestures but soft and sweet. I waved back…

* * *

**hey guys! i just like to say thank you for anyone who's taken interest in this fic! **

**also**** i know is kind of slow paced, but i just want to develop more the characters as it will be the main focus of the story**

**i know maleficent did not make an appearance yet (only in the first chapter with her diary entry) but we will be meeting her on the next chapter! but before that there is another update to this current one.**

**thank you so much for the support, i hope you like this update :D **


	5. CONTINUATION

** FINALLY AN UPDATE, HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY :3**

**disclaimer - I OWN NOTHIN! DISNEY OWNS IT ALL **

* * *

**Meanwhile **

_**Two girls were sitting close to each other one holding a pillow in front of her while sitting on her knees, and the other sat crossed legged in front. Both were staring at the small framed door leading to the balcony of one of the girl's bedroom. It was nearing nigh time and a couple of stars were starting to appear. **_

**Girl 1 – **when are you going home?

**Girl 2 – **hopefully never…but we can't always get what we want…next week?

**Girl 1 – **next week!? _The girl turned to the other one with a surprising look on her face_

**Girl 2 – **maybe? If you don't kick me out before it…can I? Please? PLEASE? Pretty please, I promise I'll help you clean up…

**Girl 1 – **uhgg, OKAY, okay, but only until next week, seriously aren't you worried about your parents? I bet they are worried about you.

**Girl 2 – **thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. Have I ever told you, you are an amazing friend?

**Girl 1 - **Ummm let's see… _the girl did a cute pout and placed a hand on her lips as if contemplating_

**Girl 2 – **HA! _The girl gently hit her pillow against the other her friend_

**Girl 1 – **hahaha I'm joking, I'm joking…but seriously though, aren't your parents worried?

**Girl 2 – **Nah! I mean it's not like it's my first time sneaking out, he's probably used to it by now…besides if he really was worried don't you think he would of you know, called the police? It has been four days now

**Girl 1 – **true, but I still can't believe it. How's that possible? _The other girl just seemed to shrug, she was about to say something else when another voice coming from downstairs interrupted_

_**Unknown voice – **__GIRLS!? DINNER'S READY!_

**Girl 1 – **COMING MOM! Perfect timing I'm soooo hungry _the girl said rubbing her stomach_

**Girl 2 – **when are you not? _She laughed lightly_

**Girl 1 – **HA! _The other girl chuckled_

**Girl 2 – **So what's on the menu today?

**Girl 1 – **Ummm I think mom said something about stir fry? I don't know exactly but it's definitely Thai food… its Thai week, this week

**Girl 2 – **Thai week?

**Girl 1 – **Don't ask…now come on let's go! I'm starving

_The first girl quickly got up and held a hand for the other one, her friend grabbed the girls hand and in a playful way tried to pull the other down with her weight as she got up, which ended up failing as the first girl was a little more strong than her friend imagined. The girl then grinned at her friend as the other girls plan to bring her down didn't work. Both giggled as they walked out of the room, going downstairs into the kitchen for some much needed dinner!_

* * *

Aurora's POV

Dear diary – well I finally I've arrived to my host family's home, after an hour in a car. I must say California is very beautiful, the incredible beach scenery along with the palm trees decorating the middle of the road and sidewalks. Even though I've never been anywhere outside my home country and I know for a fact that are far more beautiful sightings other than this as Phillip stated, but I still can't describe how incredible of a view it was. By the time Mr Green's driver came to pick me up it was night time, 8:30 exactly matching the time in the letter I've received? It was a Friday night, so the city was more vibrant and alive, at least I've would of guessed from the amount of traffic it had going on, we even got stuck in a huge line of cars. I talked with Mr Green's driver for a couple of minutes. Although he seemed so closed off and his face wasn't the most… friendliest I've ever seen, the man was surprisingly nice, and very, VERY polite; he would say milady at the end of nearly every sentence he spoke, though he would only make conversation if I initiated it. Anyways by the time we got to Mr Green's home it was 9:30 pm. His house was HUGE, like, mansion huge. He and his wife greeted us at the front door, as the driver escorted me there. They both gave me a warm welcoming smile, though Mr Green's wife was more welcoming than his. We had a rather brief conversation and then they showed me to my bedroom, it's 10pm now and as much as I don't want to admit it, I'm dead tired, so goodnight dear diary…

Earlier…

9:30pm

"We have arrived milady"

I was so mesmerized by the astonishing view of Mr Green's house, the house was built in a small hill top, though it was big enough to have a beautiful view overlooking the bright vibrant lights the city gave. It was a private residence so there were no houses around the area.

"Wow" I whispered to myself as we got out of the car, but it was loud enough that the driver heard, or he just had super fine hearing skills, one of the two.

"Beautiful isn't it? The view" he asked the first time he ever took initiative to converse

"Beautiful doesn't describe it …."

"Balthazar"

"Uh?" I replied a little startled

"My name. Balthazar. You can call me Balthazar milady" he sort of half bowed

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Balthazar" I clumsily bowed, successfully managing to fall on my face

"Are you okay milady?" He rushed to me, but I quickly got up, my cheeks were flashing a light shade of red.

"YEAH…yeah I'm alright. I fall all the time, surprisingly I haven't broken any bones…well, yet"

"Haha, well let's make sure you keep it that way milady. Shall we go?" he politely asked

"Fingers crossed hehe, and yea sure, let me just get my stuff on the back of the car and…" Balthazar broke my speech short, but always ever so polite

"Oh no no. there's no need milady, I'll take it, I'm your designated driver after all"

"OH…ummm, well…if, if you insist…" designated driver?

"I do milady." I stood there awkwardly while he was managing to get all my luggage out of the trunk of the car. He seemed to have been struggling with the bigger one, the one that contained all of my, you know…

"Here, let me help you with this one…There ya go" I dusted my hands proud of myself…that baggage was heavier than I thought…

"Thank you milady"

"Nah, no worries, it's like they all say, two heads are better than one. I'm I right?"

"Haha, of course milady…please follow me, its right through this way"

_Okay, at this point I'm starting to wonder if my host family are famous celebrities. Seriously, not just the house but the front gates are huge too? They also have a private driver, Balthazar. Though I don't know any celebrities whose last name is Green, and trust me when I say that I try to keep up with artists as much as I can! But one thing is certain, they do not lack money._

"Is this a park?" _I asked Balthazar as we already walked past the enormous gates, now following a narrow pathway to what I think is the front door of the house? Is dark outside and the only lighting provided is rather dim so I can't really make out what is ahead of us. Given the size of this residency for all I know we could be heading into a private football field or something. Plus I've never been here so…_

"It certainly does look like it doesn't milady, but no, actually this is the front garden of Mr Greens' house. But for the size, it might as well be a park" Balthazar joked

"I feel sorry for the person who takes care of this garden…" I mindlessly said

"It's not just one person who tends the garden milady…though I do feel sorry for all of them, frankly I'm glad to be a designated driver"

"I've been meaning to ask you, but…what exactly is a desiginaited driver?" _I'm 90% sure I said that word wrong…_

" it means that I'm your allocated…personal driver" I think he saw the confusion on my face when he said allocated, that he changed to a more less professional explanation. Why so professional?

"Fancy, Haha" I awkwardly said

_After a brief intermission of chatting we reached the front door of the mansion like house. I know this sounds weird but…the door was freaking beautiful! It was a beautiful shade of dark chocolate wood, with double doors and a small narrow window on both sides as well as a half circular one on top, medium sized pillars standing on small blocks of stacked bricks on both ends, a small paved staircase, complete with a golden handle on both doors. Due to the dim lighting the front door was giving us, I couldn't exactly make up the color of the house from outside, but from what I gathered it was white. _

_As if on cue, when Balthazar went to ring the doorbell on the right side of one of the doors close to the pillar, the door swung open startling both of us for a brief second…_

* * *

**_ANOTHER UPDATE! FINALLY. well this concludes this chapter. sorry if it took so long, i have the same excuse...uni. its nearing finals now so i probably won't update in a while AGAIN! but i will finish this fanfic pinky promise *holds pinky out* _**

**_i just like to say thank you for all the support you guys are giving me, I've gained more followers recently yay, so it means i'm doing something right haha. next chapter we are going to meet maleficent (freaking finally amiright) so be expecting that. if you have any questions about the story please let me know i'll happily answer them :)_**

**_also this is kinda random but do any of you guys play or watch a gameplay of Life is Strange? i've finished playing the game recently and the ending got me like...WTF. but yea sorry for the huge delay in updates, but i'll make it up by finishing the story :) _**

**_hope you like this update _**


End file.
